


贺年特辑 · 年夜加班

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	贺年特辑 · 年夜加班

上接《猫步轻悄》。  
为什么选墨绿色？因为这个颜色显得吴总骚包！  
   
   
“三六重工”的露天停车场，一个上身穿黑色皮衣，下身着贴身裁剪的黑色休闲裤，脚踩高帮机车皮靴的男人，用鞋跟蹬下刹车，取下厚重的头盔，甩了甩头发。封印颜值的乖乖仔刘海，终于向两边分开，露出一溜光洁的额头、高挺的眉骨和入鬓的剑眉，长而上翘的睫毛像是在眼尾晕开了一段眼线，双眸看上去神采奕奕。  
 

冬日阳光中，男人从衬衣里延伸而出的脖子显得颀长而苍白。敞开的皮衣下，衬衣没有扣子只有一条斜向下隐没于腹部裤腰里的拉链，丝质，更让人浮想联翩。  
 

男人向右转头看着身后“三六重工”的招牌，随后左腿柱地，右腿向后一跨，下车走向公司，挺拔的上身被皮衣笼着，修长笔直的双腿被贴身的裤子包覆着，明明硬朗的背影却让人觉得风情万种。  
 

年三十的公司一个人都没有，正好给了罗熙有利的时机。来到总裁办公室，打开吴石的电脑，把那天躺在吴石怀里偷瞟到的密码输入进去，显示登陆成功。  
 

“哼，毛都没长齐，还想算计你爹？”罗熙轻笑道，“WLLYX30X66……这什么破密码。”  
 

鼠标键盘一阵噼里啪啦的作响，罗熙找到了隐匿在深处的和自己有关的文件——“熙”。  
 

看到和自己有关的文件名这么普通甚至可以说是敷衍，罗熙心里像被揪了一下般一阵酸涩。随后捏了捏鼻梁，点了进去。  
 

不出意外的看到了自己的详细资料，从出生到现在的所有记录，包括自己曾经在哪儿出差开房的消息都有……  
 

“吴石这么闲吗？这些东西都有……”罗熙继续浏览着文件，突然右边眉头一挑，“吴石是个变态吧？”  
 

和罗熙有关的文件到他入职吴石的公司就截止了，接下来映入罗熙眼中的就是不堪入目的漫画，包括但不限于《霸道总裁和他的男娇妻》、《霸道总裁的私人助理》、《恶魔少爷爱上我》、《被总裁囚禁的日子》、《少爷的情趣》……

 

罗熙觉得能和吴石沾上边的只有“总裁”和“少爷”，能和自己沾边的只有“男”和“助理”。在没有别人的办公室，罗熙用左手握拳抵住了自己的嘴唇，轻咳了一声，心中居然有点燥热……

 

突然电脑弹出了一个视频窗口，镜头里是穿着灰色格子西装的吴石。

 

“小坏蛋，你翻什么呢？”吴石靠着宽大的椅背，双腿搭在桌面上，斜对电脑，眯着眼和镜头里的罗熙对视，时不时抖动一下那被紧致西裤包裹着的腿，一手撑着头，另一只手在自己的裆部做出上下撸动的动作，隔着裤子只能看到吴石宽大手掌握住的形状，犹抱琵琶半遮面，却更诱人。  
 

 罗熙被突然弹出的视频吓了一跳，却马上定了神，双眼斜睨一瞬之后，他把电脑和摄像头向外沿推了推，整个人爬上了吴石的办公桌，然后跪在上面。吴石看不到罗熙的脸，只能看到脖子以下的部分。

 

镜头里的罗熙，缓缓脱掉那带着纹路的皮衣，吴石咽了咽口水，那皮衣上无数精致的褶皱，每一条都让人想到他手指轻抚过的罗熙的秘穴里的纹路，就像是老式相馆的暗房里令人窒息而暗红的暧昧。

 

 吴石撑着头的左手捏了捏脖子，右手在自己被衣物包裹的阳物上提了一小档的速，眯着的双眼也睁开了，带着浓浓的欲望，盯着镜头里罗熙的身体。

 

罗熙垂眼看着右下方的小镜头里自己的脸没有被拍进去，有一种被偷窥的快感刺激着他的神经。他极近缓慢的脱掉了皮衣，露出了丝质的薄衬衣，又拉掉左胸前的拉链。原来那条拉链只是装饰，拉开之后，下垂的袋口就暴露出了罗熙已然精神挺立着的左胸乳首，像是一颗刚摘下来的饱满荔枝又剥了一半那样让人垂涎欲滴。

 

吴石没料到这衣服是这样的设计，心中有点激动却又带着焦躁，对着镜头，被情欲紧紧束缚的声带，让声音变得沙哑而低沉：“这衣服，你只能在我面前穿。”

 

罗熙有些小得意，俯下身给了双唇一个大特写：“我偏要穿出去。”

 

吴石正想要冲到办公室去抓住罗熙的时候，却见镜头里的罗熙，突然跪坐了下来，镜头里他的可见部分已经上移到了嘴唇。

 

罗熙又缓缓把丝质衬衣从裤子里扯了出来，然后解开裤链，让黑色的四角裤被雪白的衬衣掩映着，手也在衬衣下面缓缓的摩挲自己的身体，镜头里的嘴巴微微张开，伸出舌头忘情的舔着自己的嘴唇，时不时叫出撩人的呻吟。

 

“啊……吴总裁……嗬……”

 

吴石憋不住了，站起身来褪掉了浅灰的格纹西裤，让镜头对准他的裆部，左手撑着桌面，右手隔着白色的四角裤抓着自己的下体撸动起来，对着镜头说：“熙熙宝贝，把你内裤脱了。”  
 

 罗熙只拉下了自己一半的黑色四角裤，阳物在丝质衬衣的笼罩下，只得朦胧的样子更加摄魂夺魄，吴石心里猫抓一样痒。

 

罗熙一手扯着内裤，一手玩着自己左胸的乳首，两个膝盖在桌面重复着一开一合的动作，整个人也不断上下起伏。

 

吴石算是看明白了，罗熙这小浪蹄子是在模仿骑在他身上律动的样子。吴石白色的内裤前端渐渐染上了深色的阴影，阳物的顶端开始渗出了透明的体液。他想要冲去自己的办公室拥抱真正的罗熙的身体，但这镜头里从不曾见过的香艳罗熙，他也不愿意错过哪怕一毫秒。

 

罗熙停止了动作，拿起摄像头贴近了自己的阳物。另一边的吴石只看到丝质衬衫下柱体朦胧的倩影，看不真切那上面由罗熙的血脉构成但却是由吴石引出的勃发的纹路。

 

“熙熙宝贝，把衬衣脱了。”吴石心脏剧烈的跳动，胸膛上的领带肉眼可见的震颤着，随后失力的跌坐回皮椅上，翘起双腿放在桌上，把自己的白色四角裤褪到了膝盖上，又将自己的双手想象成罗熙的身体，在自己的阳物和囊袋上不断摩挲。

 

在镜头外罗熙的脸色绯红，他看到吴石的西裤挂在脚踝上，墨绿色的格纹袜子包覆着吴石健壮而匀称的小腿，袜口再向上走，就是吴石浓密的腿毛，那因锻炼而肌理分明的大腿和屏幕中央吴石茂密而幽深森林里擎天的巨兽，这一切的刺激对于罗熙来说比十倍万艾可的药力还强。

 

罗熙有些失神，他咽了咽口水之后又有点失望——吴石不在这里。于是突然抓起摄像头让它对准自己的脸，再从桌面上缓缓倒退着爬下来，拉上自己左胸口的拉链，又穿上裤子，他退后头微仰，双眉轻挑对着镜头里的吴石做了一个“MUA”的表情，右手一把抓过桌上的皮衣，极尽帅气的搭在后背上，随后关掉了摄像头。

 

罗熙左手撑着桌面，垂下头微微喘气。刚才伪装的帅气，差点破功，他想要拥抱吴石的身体，但他内心有一头别扭的小怪兽在喧闹——来这里什么都没查清楚，还被视频里的吴石挑逗的意乱情迷，自己就这么喜欢他吗？  
 

 罗熙有些气恼，也不知道是气吴石只能看不能摸，还是气吴石对他暗中调查。抓起车钥匙就往办公室大门走去。一打开门却发现吴石整个人斜了个30度，骚包地站在门口，右手手肘撑在门框上，手掌支着头，右脚绕过左脚，脚尖点地。和刚才视频里的吴石不同的是，现在的吴石穿戴整齐，白衬衣一丝不苟的扣着，墨绿色带着小花点的领带也系的好好的，难以想象贴身的灰色格纹西裤刚才已经退到了脚踝，更遑论那西裤里前端湿润的白色四角裤。

 

全身上下唯一出卖吴石的就是依旧挺立高耸的裆部。

 

“未经允许擅自进入总裁办公室，你该当何罪啊，宝贝？”吴石带着一脸坏坏的笑意，左手去挑罗熙的下巴。

 

“我还需要允许？”罗熙右手一挥打开了吴石挑逗他的手，顺势把皮衣甩到一旁的沙发上，再一把扯过吴石的领带把人拉进来，关上了门。

 

罗熙把吴石压在门上，右腿一抬直接一个腿咚，可惜罗熙对两人的身高估算出现了偏差，他的脚跟堪堪挂在吴石的肩膀上。

 

吴石面带得意说：“宝贝你好像不够长啊。”

 

见到罗熙面色有些微微的愠怒，吴石立刻双手扣上罗熙的腰，用力地把他拉近自己，两具火热的身体撞在一起，紧贴的胸膛让对方都能感受到对方有力的心跳，下身的硬挺的阳物碰在一起，谁也不服谁似的，海绵体更加膨胀了几分。两人却都享受着这有些吃痛的快感。  
 

 吴石微微侧头，看见他左肩上还挂着的罗熙的腿，靴子的拉链松动了，露出的脚踝因为被摩擦的原因，白色的肤底中间有一点点鲜红血丝的痕迹，发散向四周透出的则是粉嫩的红，像寒冬里一颗野生的车厘子静静的落下随后被白雪包裹。  
 

 吴石凑过去，用嘴唇轻轻的吻着罗熙的脚踝，紧闭的眼睛和微微颤动的卷翘睫毛让罗熙看的出了神，他竟然看出了吴石这吻中所带的虔诚来，然而没过三秒罗熙就在心里暗骂自己“瞎了狗眼”。  
 

 吴石的舌头从嘴里滑出，开始舔着罗熙的脚踝，一股酥麻的感觉冲入罗熙的脊椎，他双手并用，捧住吴石的脸，自己的脸也贴了上去，鼻尖厮磨，深深的吸着香水和体味混成的吴石独有的荷尔蒙气息，又极其不舍的用嘴呼气，像极了一个瘾君子，不过罗熙染上的“毒”叫吴石。  
 

吴石被罗熙那神魂颠倒的样子勾引的食指大动，双手不安分的滑到了罗熙的臀部，挑开裤子和精瘦腰间的间隙，滑了进去捏揉着两块紧翘的臀瓣，还隔着内裤用手指开始进攻罗熙的秘穴。

 

罗熙身旁熟悉的气味和自己脑内对于看不见的后方的浮想，让他双手挂在吴石的脖子上，头无力靠在吴石胸膛上大口喘气。罗熙心有不甘，一想到每次都被吴石牵着鼻子走，于是立马把右腿从吴石肩上拿下来，粗暴地把吴石推到沙发上。

 

吴石不解的目光追随着罗熙，却见胸膛剧烈起伏的罗熙一言不发，迅速地褪下了自己的外裤，但黑色四角裤却脱的缓慢，随后才过来拉扯吴石的西裤。

 

罗熙有些迫不及待的想扯下吴石的裤子，但是吴石却十指交叉撑在脑后，靠在沙发上，死死地坐着，面带笑容。

 

下身光裸的罗熙，因为他自身的动作，整个身体发力时暴发出力量的肌肉，使得吴石的笑容里充斥了浓重的情欲，更让吴石血脉偾张的是，罗熙的阳物也随着他身体的晃动也不停的抖动着。这一切景象都因为罗熙弓着身子，所以在丝质的白色衬衫下时隐时现，这比玉体横陈更让吴石充满妄念。

 

罗熙有些不满，吴石居然故意压住裤子不让他脱，于是略抬起头仰视着吴石，毫不避讳吴石吃惊的目光，自己再往下沉身一口含住了吴石胯间的巨大阳物。两人在那一刻都是天旋地转。

 

茂密森林正中央那一株参天的生命之树被自己的喉咙连根没入，让罗熙异常的满足，他不再抗拒内心恶魔的低语——他不仅爱上了吴石的精壮身体，吴石灼热粗大的阳物，还爱上吴石这个人，否则他是断然不会如此主动的含住吴石的性器。内心唯一愿望就是和吴石结合，想被吴石填满，想被吴石狠狠的用肉棒蹂躏。

 

和自己的内心达成了和解的罗熙，柔媚就从骨髓里渗了出来。他松开了口，右手把吴石阳物顶端冒出的体液涂满了整个柱体，左手轻柔的把玩吴石巨根下的双球，随后用嘴含着吴石的阳物，但这次罗熙却把自己的头靠在了吴石的大腿根部。

 

吴石硬挺的阳物就这样被带的偏了过去，迫切想要回归挺立身姿的阳物，把罗熙的右脸颊撑的鼓了出来。混合着吴石阳物液体的津液从罗熙的嘴角溢了出来，罗熙却只是抬起充满水汽的眼睛迷茫的看着吴石，就好像罗熙是被吴石诱奸一般无辜。

 

吴石整个人都处于极度兴奋的状态，罗熙的主动，让他觉得自己陷入了疯狂的幻觉。他挺起腰自己拉下了裤子，只为让罗熙能更“深入”的和小吴石交流。看着罗熙偏头靠在他大腿根部的无辜表情和嘴上手上的淫荡动作，让他想要直接射在罗熙的脸上，然后在用手沾满精液，让罗熙像小奶狗舔食那样一点一滴全部吞入腹中。

 

吴石身随心动，正要去按罗熙的头，用下体狠狠发力的时候，罗熙却松开了嘴。吴石的阳物裹覆着罗熙的津液弹了出去，还有许多银丝依依不舍，像是连接牛郎织女的鹊桥那样，粘连着罗熙的嘴角和吴石下体的铃口。

 

罗熙臀部翘的很高，又拿刚才含过的手指去沾取吴石阳物上渗出的液体和吴石递过来的润滑液，缓缓后移，在和吴石眼神的对视中，把手指插入了自己的后庭，不断地扩张。

 

罗熙把头缓缓移到吴石的墨绿色的西装袜，整个过程罗熙的脸都贴着吴石的皮肤，从大腿根部到小腿肚。他张开嘴露出小小的虎牙，咬开袜口，又使坏的放开让袜子弹回去，在吴石充满肌肉感的小腿上奏出清脆的声响。随后伸出舌尖一点一点顺着小腿往上舔，最终重新归位到吴石的鼠蹊部。

 

吴石看到罗熙在自己腿上磨蹭的样子，自己麦色皮肤上那些毛发就像是垂涎着最贞洁圣体的淫贼，它们在罗熙的舌头和脸上张牙舞爪的攀爬拉扯，迫不及待要玷污最圣洁的存在，而最后罗熙的纯洁，却甘愿拜倒在吴石胯下那茂密的森林之中。

 

想到这里，吴石情不自禁的说道：“宝贝，你可真是个抖M啊。”

 

“嗯？是吗？”罗熙在这一瞬间起身，坐在了吴石的腿上，他慢慢握住吴石的阳物缓缓送入自己的后庭。那饱满而硕大的头部进入罗熙的身体时，罗熙眉头轻簇，因为后穴吞下整根阳物而仰起的罗熙的头，紧绷的脖子上性感的喉结，这一切都落在吴石眼里，罗熙骨节分明而修长的手指在吴石颈部上下翻飞，随后吴石的眼睛上就被自己的领带遮住了。双眼被领带覆住的最后一刻，所有的风情已经印在了吴石心里。

 

“你见过敢这样对主人的M吗？”罗熙在吴石的耳边轻轻吹气。

 

视觉的消失，让其他感官都鲜明了起来。罗熙喷吐的热气，罗熙臀部紧贴在吴石胯上的触感，罗熙带着情欲的声音，都让吴石有些迫不及待的抬起自己的腰身，但他只是一直搂着罗熙的腰部，手指摩挲着人鱼线和腹肌，时不时故意地大幅度向上顶胯，让罗熙嘴里泄出略带惊叫的呻吟。

 

“吴石果然是个大猪蹄子。”罗熙在心里这么想着，双手却用力的抓住吴石的双手，十指紧扣，双腿在沙发上蹲成M字型，开始自己律动。吴石把自己的头靠近罗熙的胸口，伸出舌头，让罗熙上下起伏的时候右边的乳首能被照顾。但真正的目的是把眼睛上的领带蹭掉。

 

罗熙忘情的骑在吴石身体上的样子，昂扬的下体随着自身的动作而甩动，整具身体沉沦在快感里，紧闭双眼，微启的嘴唇里吴石的名字若有若无。可他还穿着那件雪白的丝质衬衣，这样强烈的对比让领带已经掉到脖子上的吴石哪里还能稳住心神。

 

他放开了罗熙的双手，一把掀开衬衣的下摆，钻了进去，在衣服里用舌头舔着罗熙的身体，还故意发出淫靡的声音——舔弄罗熙乳首的时候发出巨大的吮吸声，舔舐罗熙腹肌的时候喉咙里又发出满是色情意味的“嗯”声。这些声音在空旷的办公室里显得那么响亮而撩人。

 

罗熙被吴石发出的声音刺激到了，他的理智开始混乱，嘴里不得章法的乱叫着吴石：“吴石……好厉害……”

 

罗熙紧紧抱着在自己衬衣里卖力舔弄的吴石的头部，像是要把他嵌进自己的胸膛，下身更是一刻不愿停歇的动着。罗熙光滑的后背，顺着那骨节分明的脊椎向下延伸到尾椎，就是吴石黝黑粗壮的阳物，被罗熙秘穴吞吐着的肉棒，满满都是粘稠的液体，随着罗熙的身体律动，柱身一会儿只和罗熙穴口连着一个头，一会儿整根都隐匿穴中不见了，只剩带着球不断收缩的囊袋。

 

吴石从罗熙衬衣下面钻出来，看着这样意乱情迷的罗熙，终于拉开了他衬衣的拉链，双手安抚住那挺立的乳首，仰着头含住罗熙的双唇。两人伸出的舌头在彼此嘴里不断切换战场，激烈的纠缠，像两只野兽不得要领的示爱。

 

吴石一把拉开自己的领带把罗熙的脖子也套了进来，而后把罗熙的双腿搭在自己的臂弯里，站了起来。

 

“啊……吴石！”罗熙整个身体的支点只有吴石插进他身体的那根肉棒，重力的拉扯，让他被深深的贯穿，双臀贴在吴石紧致的腰腹，这种极致的交合，让罗熙整个人的有些缺氧，他大口的呼吸，甚至可以清晰的感觉到自己肠壁包裹着吴石的肉棒上面那些盘虬般的血管，跳跃着的兴奋而激烈的脉动。

 

罗熙的头没有办法后仰，他被领带紧紧的拉扯，和吴石在一个圈里，视线相交，读出对方眼里浓浓的爱意和激情。

 

“宝贝，你真棒，夹得这么紧。你老公都要射了。”吴石这番让人面红耳赤的话就这样和罗熙额头相抵，四目相对的说着。

 

“你也很棒啊，宝贝。”罗熙不甘示弱，随即左手钩住吴石的脖子，右手直接向两人交合的地方探去，他握住吴石那粗壮肉棒的根部，掌心感受着吴石的温度和缠绕其上的血管里的脉搏。

 

“好大……我就是被吴石的这根东西操着……”吴石的阳物上仿佛有蛊咒，让罗熙失了心智，不小心把自己的心声轻轻地道了出来，后知后觉的用勾着吴石的左手捂住了嘴，但失去了手掌的支撑，整个身体一沉，直接坐到了底部，最敏感的的一点被这样大力的撞击，失焦的双眸瞬间就出卖了他。

 

“宝贝，我这根东西让你那么满意吗，嗯？”吴石的污言秽语中带着显而易见的兴奋。

 

“……”罗熙紧闭双唇不愿开口。

 

“满意吗，嗯？”吴石弓着腰身狠狠顶弄了一下罗熙。

 

“啊……”

 

“说话！”

 

“操……满意……”

 

“那老公干死你好不好，嗯？”

 

每一句“嗯”声质问之后，都是吴石几乎完全退出罗熙的身体然后再次重重的捅进去。罗熙白嫩的臀部被吴石的腹肌撞得泛了红，“啪”、啪”、啪”的声音夹杂着后穴被抽插时的粘腻水声，在办公室里不绝于耳。罗熙觉得自己如坠云端，什么都不重要了，他只要吴石就够了。

 

吴石问完不等罗熙回答，就吻上了那因为一直张口呼吸而显得有些干燥的双唇。吴石把自己的嘴里的津液用舌头推向罗熙的嘴里，还发出带色情语气的、拖得长长的、源自鼻腔里的“嗯”声。

 

吴石的声音带着魔力，唤醒了罗熙肠壁里所有细枝末节的触感，不断收缩的后穴也让吴石插在里面的肉棒头部变成了紫红色。伴随着吴石抽插速度的加快，罗熙觉得自己后穴异常灼热而饥渴，他攀附着吴石肩膀，自己也开始扭腰动起来，两个人的身体都受不住这样强烈的刺激。

 

吴石用力的掰着罗熙的臀部，让他能进去的更多也抽动的更猛。

 

“宝贝我要射了，老公射在你里面好不好，老公把你的小嘴喂饱……”吴石粗暴的咬着罗熙的嘴唇，被情欲染红的眼眶像一匹凶恶的狼，弓着腰，下身疯狂的律动，一刻不停的用肉刃捅向罗熙的温柔乡。

 

“吴石……给我……吴石……都给我……你是我的……”罗熙被这种充满野性的眼神完全征服了，那种属于雄性之间的野蛮性爱，让他甘愿俯首称臣。

 

“宝贝……宝贝……熙熙宝贝！”吴石狂暴的叫着，在罗熙体内喷薄而出，捏着罗熙臀部的手，仿佛要嵌进去一样用力，留下了红色的痕迹。

 

“吴石……我……啊……”罗熙还没来得及说更多的话，就被吴石操弄地射了，白浊的精液射到吴石的腹肌上又向下流到两人的交合处，但他的高潮还没有停止，透明的液体缓缓的从紫红的性器头部冒出。

 

失神的罗熙不知道自己什么时候被吴石抱着坐到了办公桌前的椅子上，还被转了个身，吴石从背后抱着他。两人现在衣着诡异，吴石的白衬衣已经被汗浸湿了，罗熙的衬衣只拉了一半，右侧衣襟大开，披着自己的皮衣，里面全是被吴石“蹂躏”得来的红色“草莓”。

 

“你想看的都在这儿了，我发誓没别的了！”吴石举着三根手指，他的下体虽然已经软了下去，却还在罗熙的身体里。

 

“你滚出去！”罗熙翻看着文件，不走心的说道。

 

“不嘛，我一根不拔！”吴石贴在罗熙的背上笑着。

 

“婚礼？”罗熙有些惊讶地回过头问吴石。

 

“嗯……一直瞒着你就是这个原因，都让你叫老公了，总不能白白占你便宜。”吴石摸摸鼻子，有些窘迫，心里担忧着罗熙的反应。

 

“嘁，那一根不拔的总裁，你可能一辈子都拔不了了！”罗熙转过头不让吴石看见自己嘴角的笑意。

 

“啊……”吴石一时间被自己的心事禁锢着，没有反应过来罗熙什么意思，待到突然间明白过来罗熙的话，把身前的人勒的更紧了道，“不拔，不拔，我就认死这个小洞了。”

 

“好了，那你先放我下去。”

 

“不，我要把‘不拔’的精神贯彻到底。”

 

“吴石，我们总得去洗澡吧！”

 

“那你给我写个对联。”

 

“啊？”罗熙有点懵，这怎么突然扯到这儿来了，罗熙回过头看吴石。

 

“资料上说你字写的很好嘛，而且今天大过年的，你害我来这儿陪你。”吴石有些委屈，看着窗外已经黑下来的天色。

 

明明是吴石把自己给设计了，怎么他还变成受害者了？罗熙心里嘀咕着，但是很快就被吴石的伪装成小奶狗的眼神打败了。

 

“纸、笔……拿来吧。”罗熙后仰靠在吴石身上，两人吻得上气不接下气。

 

等到彼此都气喘吁吁了，吴石才把笔墨纸砚从抽屉里取出来。

 

“用笔在心，心正则笔正。”罗熙坐在吴石的腿上，自己的身体还被吴石的阳物插着，他只能念叨这句话来安定自己的心神，只是人算不如天算，“吴石……你别动！”罗熙回过头面色微愠地看着吴石。

 

“我用屌在心，心正，所以我的屌也正了！宝贝……”吴石笑起来明明很纯良，可罗熙就觉得他是个大色胚！

 

吴石一把扯下罗熙的皮衣罩住两个人的头部，双手按压住罗熙的乳首，声音从皮衣下面模糊的穿透出来：“你以后不准穿这个衬衣出门给人看，只能穿给我看！”

 

“臭傻……啊……”罗熙后仰，躺在吴石的肩上，皮衣隔绝了光线，让两个人的气息在狭小的空间里交换，黑暗里罗熙像只被顺了毛的猫，吴石只想让自己穿给他看，那就只穿给他看吧。

 

“宝贝，我们新婚之夜试试皮鞭？”吴石闻着充满罗熙味道的皮衣，只觉幸福铺天盖地。

 

“可以！”罗熙答得干脆利落，因为他吞了后半句——我SM你。

 

“你……别动了……啊……”娇喘的语气词让罗熙这句话变得一点都不斩钉截铁，倒像是欲拒还迎。

 

“我就这样蹭蹭，熙熙听话。”吴石说完左手拉开了罗熙左胸衬衣的的拉链，灵巧的手指搔刮着逐渐硬挺的乳首。这节奏可不是只想蹭蹭的样子啊！

 

曾经在监控器中出现的男子，此时正待在某个小区他自己家中的，发了一条微信在名为“霸道吴总俏秘书”的群里内容是：昨天吴总让我去公司给他摄像头隐藏拍摄不被发现，今天老王在路上发来线报说看到罗秘书骑着超帅的机车去了公司！这肯定有问题！大大的问题！

 

不到一分钟，群里就炸开了锅，所有人从来没有那么渴望在年三十去公司“加班”。

 

年三十的烟花带着众人不甘的情绪，在夜里炸地璀璨夺目。

 

-待续-


End file.
